


Painted Perceptions

by ShewasXena



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: I was given a prompt from tumblr to start a fic with the phrase 'I got you a present' and the pairing Data x Geordi. This is the result.





	Painted Perceptions

“I got you a present,” Geordi said, holding out a brightly wrapped box.

Data cocked his head in muted surprise. “Thank you, Geordi.” He reached out and took the present, inspecting it like a piece of equipment.“But may I ask what the occasion is? It is not my birthday and our anniversary is not for another month.”

Geordi shrugged. “You don’t always need a reason to give gifts, Data. It can be spontaneous!”

Data nodded, still studying the gift. “Noted,” he said, “Would you like me to open it now?”

“Yeah, go ahead!”

Datas pale fingers went to work delicately unfolding the wrapping paper. All of a sudden, he stopped, as if he had just remembered something. “I know it is tradition to tear the wrapping paper when opening a gift. Should I do that?”

“Do whatever you want Data, it’s your gift!” Geordi said with a laugh.

Data continued unwrapping the gift; folding the green paper neatly and setting it on his desk. He opened the box and found a small painting inside. Data took it from the box, studying it intently.

The painting in question was of Data, or at least the shape of Data. But there was more to it than that. Data’s figure had no definite details but his shape was a swirl of gold that reminded him of a star’s surface. In the corner of the painting, in neat print, was the name ‘Geordi Laforge’. He stared at the painting for a long time, taking in every detail.

“I know it’s not, uh, perfect or anything,” Geordi said,a blush heating his face. “But I wanted to do something unique and I figured why not paint you-or at least- the way I see you.”

Data’s gaze slowly moved to Geordi. “This is how you see me?”

“Well, in a way,” Geordi said, “But I don’t think I did you justice.”

Suddenly, Geordi was wrapped in a big hug, the android holding him close.

“Thank you, Geordi.”

“You’re welcome, Data.”


End file.
